Broken Wound
by TinaRose.L
Summary: Sisters, Santana and Rachel Berry, were separated when they were little children. Now reunited, follow them through their journey together. With a difficult past, they put up their walls. Will a brown eyed boy, and a beautiful dancer be able to love them. Will end in Finchel and Brittana.


Authors Note;

Hi everyone, guess who's back with a new Glee story. Me that's who, this story is another Finchel story with a big mix of Brittana. So, I do hope you all enjoy and everyone please follow, favorite, and review.

Chapter Synopsis: Santana and Rachel arrive to Lima with their family. They two meet Brittney and Finn, both peaking the sister's interests, but is someone not willing to let herself be happy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or any of the characters and settings

* * *

Rachel Berry sat on the steps of her new house, swinging her feet as a blanket of wind wrapped around her. She felt a familiar hand placed on her shoulder, turning around she saw her older sister, Santana Berry. "Rachel, how are you feeling" Santana asked as she plopped herself down next to her sister. Rachel sighed, truthfully she didn't know how to feel. Everything was so new to her and she wanted a change, but her past just wouldn't let her forget anything.

Santana and Rachel were best friends when they were little, before everything changed. But then after the two were born, their mother realized that she couldn't raise them anymore, so they were sent to foster care. After a little while, Rachel was then adopted, while Santana remained at the shelter. Santana was then sent to numerous homes, trying to find a family, that would want her. She was sent to a stable home, years passed by, but her parent's then died.

The caretakers at the shelter then contacted Hiram and Leroy Berry, Rachel's adoptive parents. Many months went by and she was then sent to live with Rachel's family. But it still wasn't the same, she and Rachel were different now and they both struggled to admit it. Snapped out of her thoughts, she looked at Rachel, who looked forward. "San, do you think about the shelter" Rachel quietly asked. They never spoke about anything, choosing to look forward and forget.

"All the time, how we were separated" Santana replied saddened with expressing her thoughts to her sister. Rachel took Santana's hand in hers, "But we're together now and nothing is going to tear us apart" she exclaimed. Santana smiled, "Promise" she questioned, needing a sense of clarity in her life. Rachel nodded with a teary eyed smile. "Well then, I was going to go out for a walk, do you want to come with me" Santana asked, holding her hand out for Rachel.

Rachel stood up, brushing off her dress. The two walked in a comfortable silence, their arms around each other, taking in Lima's sights. Well, small sights. Santana stopped, looking forward she saw a beautiful blonde girl, dancing. The two sisters looked ahead in awe, she was amazing. "Okay Britt, you win" a new voice exclaimed laughing. The dancer then stopped, "Well then, stop messing with me Finn" she replied, but then playfully swatting the brown eyed boy's arm.

Brittney looked straight forward, "Hi you must be new. I'm Brittney S. Pierce" she exclaimed to the sisters, well mainly to Santana. Santana nodded, "I'm Santana and this is my younger sister, Rachel" she replied. Finn looked up, "Hi, I'm Finn" he announced, finding a voice in the situation. Rachel looked up, now sporting a grin on her face. "Well, were did you guy's move here from" Brittney questioned Santana with an innocent smile, now spreading across her features.

The sisters looked at each other, neither knowing what to say, or how to explain their situation. The girl's had lived in many places after entering the shelter. "We used to live in New York, but our parent's got a new job here in Lima. So here we are" Rachel explained with a frown. She wasn't lying, the girls had lived their previous to entering foster care, but it was before their mother left them. Finn and Brittney both looked very shocked, unable to say anything else.

"Why, I mean it's not that I'm not glad your here, because I am. But-" Finn began explaining, but he stopped when he was nudged by Brittney. "What he meant to say was, that it's great your here, but why would you want to move from such an amazing place like New York" she asked, finishing what Finn had attempted to say. Another question that San and Rachel weren't able to explain to the two friends. "Well, we both wanted to try something new" Rachel answered.

"Hey San, it's getting late so we should probably get going and start unpacking" Rachel then exclaimed, saving both of girl's from answering any other possible questions. Finn nodded, "We should get back too Brittney" he responded, but was not yet able to move. "Wait what school are you guy's going to" Brittney asked before she had to leave. "We are going to McKinley" Santana replied, not wanting to let her go. "Us too, so we'll see you guys" Brittney then asked.

Santana nodded with a smile, she suddenly couldn't wait to go to school. Seeing as Rachel had started to walk home, she ran to catch up with her. "Rach, what's wrong" she asked taking a look at Rachel who's face now donned a frown rather then the smile it was holding minutes ago. "I hate that we had to lie about everything, they looked at us with smiles. But we couldn't return the favor to them, because of everything that we've went through" she explained.

"I know, I wish we could tell them everything. Tell everyone" she responded, her face now etching the same frown as her sister. "How about this, after we begin to know everyone for at least a while. We'll tell them, but we have to make sure the other is okay with it" Rachel asked, now facing Santana. "Kay, but I think Finn really likes you" the older sister exclaimed. Rachel blushed, "Are you sure" she questioned happily, then grinning when Santana had slowly nodded.

"Well, I'm happy that we're together. Best friends and best sister's" Rachel replied. "Thank's, sweet but you do know that I'm your only sister" Santana questioned. Rachel groaned and chose to ignore her older sisters comment, "Can't you just let us enjoy our heartfelt moment, it only lasted for a second" she responded. "No, because then I wouldn't be your sister. We'd sound like an old married couple, I'm supposed to annoy you" Santana explained. Rachel smiled.

Santana wished she could be happy for Rachel, but she was a little jealous. It was something about Brittney that had captured her attention, but she couldn't exactly place what it was, besides the blonde being beautiful. Rachel, already reading her sisters mind smiled, "San, there are plenty of boy's that I'm sure could be suitable for you" she explained. Santana was grateful that her sister cared, she wasn't sure if she had already found someone, perhaps a dancer.

* * *

Note: Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of 'Broken Wound'. Also, I hoped you liked the Pezberry sister story line. If you could please check out my other story, Tethered. Please follow, favorite, and review. See you later my Rosies, next chapter update is May, 30.

TinaRoseL.


End file.
